


Voice Your Thoughts

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Council Member!Bultar Swan, Emotional Hurt, Just not in the way that canon did it, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Bultar won't let her former Master's foundling face a military trial. And if she has to be the blunt voice of reason in the Council, then so be it[A turn left from the Malevolence Arc where Plo Koon is the only one of the 104th to go investigate and he doesn't come back]
Relationships: Agen Kolar & Bultar Swan, Plo Koon & Bultar Swan, The Jedi Council & Bultar Swan
Series: Penguin's Star Wars One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153106
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Voice Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I did a very small Abregado drabble on my Tumblr and so this is sort of a tie into my other Turn Left at Abregado drabble this time with more angst !!

“I believe Padawan Ahsoka Tano to be innocent.”

The voice was clear and unwavering, stopping the rest of the Council in their debate and the heads turned to their youngest member. Younger than Kenobi by a few years, younger than Kolar by two months standard, and had only been a Knight two years prior, the dark eyes of Master Bultar Swan from her spot close to the door met the others of the Council.

The scar on the Council was still raw, and she most certainly knew that once she took her former Master’s spot on the Council. She was new, fresh-faced, and very much a contradiction. She disliked killing, yet would go into and return from the field with her head high and a grim expression on her face.

A replacement, some of the older Jedi muttered. Too young, too swayed by emotions. A former councilor should’ve been asked to take _his_ place.

She knew she was not as welcomed as the other new members of the Council had been when they joined. Their predecessors had been different.

Plo Koon had been a pillar of the Order, a Jedi who had always _been_ and had thought to have been continued to be for many. But in an instant, a life was lost. An Ion Cannon, a choice to enter into battle alone... and then both the task of Councilor and General of the 104th had fallen into her hands.

“Your attachments to Tano blind you,” came the bit out reply from Rancisis, one of the more bitter Jedi. It was expected. Bultar was replacing a loved figure. She did not have the same knowledge, the same ages of experience that he had. But Bultar lifted her chin in defiance, a habit that made some of the other Councilors uneasy. It mirrored Plo Koon’s way of quiet defiance, though it was more obvious with the female human.

“My _attachments_ have nothing to do with this,” she shot back and Kenobi shifted in his seat. Kolar opened one eye, giving her a long look, one that was recognized as a warning, but she ignored her age-mate. “I speak only because it is right for me to do so. The Evidence is _too_ perfect.”

She leaned forwards, steepling her fingers and a few of the Masters flinched. She had been Plo Koon’s Padawan, she had picked up on his habits, and she was _smart_. Bultar did not like to manipulate, but she would hit where it hurt. “We have only scratched the surface,” she continued, dark eyes never wavering. “My predecessor would have looked for every option. I carry his name, his insignia, his battalion, his position, I should carry his sense of justice as well.”

“Strong, his attachment to Tano was,” Yoda started, wary and Windu’s eyes closed, a breath was taken in and Ti’s own eyes flashed just a bit. Fisto’s tresses flicked, curling and twisting and she only raised a brow at the Grandmaster.

“Hardly,” she told him dryly, “All due respect, Masters, but I’d like to assume that I knew my Master well. Had it been any other padawan brought forth, he would have looked at every option still.”

She sat up, leaning back and crossing her legs, fingers tapping lightly on the armrests. The talon cover that hung on a chain around her neck catching the mid-afternoon light.

~~Lissarkh had the other one, the rumor was. And Sha Koon had a spare one that he had, and another had been found and given to Ahsoka. And the 104th had specialty made weapons that mirrored the coverings and the scar was still raw and painful.~~

Kenobi glanced away.

“Why must we resort to being dogs to the Senate?” she continued, lacing her fingers together over her knee. “I thought we were the Jedi Order, an independent Religious organization that was _allied_ to the Republic, not a lapdog military to them. Why must we give one of our own a _Military Trial_ on the terms of the Senate?”

Her words made sense, they were clear and to the point. They held weight, with the talon covering around her neck, and the orange lightsaber crystal within her own.

~~Lissarkh had the other one, the blue one he had used on the Council. They had replicated Kolar’s actions. Rumor was that Kolar had helped his two age-mates in rebuilding their lightsabers like his to switch between crystals. Sha Koon had rebuilt Plo Koon’s lightsaber and transferred her own crystal into it. She used that one now.~~

There were murmurings again, and Ti and Fisto and Kenobi were looking at her, something like hope in their signatures. Kolar held her gaze before he slowly dipped his head. Understanding.

“Master Tiin is a telepath,” Windu said after a long moment. “Perhaps...?”

“I will join him in questioning Padawan Tano,” Ti spoke up quickly. “With Master Fisto.”

The Nautolan nodded slowly. “The three of us should be able to pick up if she is lying,” he agreed after a moment and a breath left Kenobi, and he slouched back in his seat. Windu closed his eyes again, taking a breath.

“Master Swan, Master Kolar, Master Kenobi, get to work on looking for all other possibilities.”

Bultar finally relaxed her shoulders, a hand going up and grasping at the talon cover tightly, the metal biting into skin but not cutting it.

“Yes, Master Windu. It shall be done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bultar sees a weak spot in resolve and punches it until it caves in. Also like?? fuck Tarkin??? literally fuck ‘im I hate him.


End file.
